The Call
by ItIsMeJessie
Summary: Sanji watched a porn and he wanted to try it.
1. Chapter 1: What Sanji Wants

Sanji had been listless these past few weeks. Zoro did not know what to do with his boyfriend. It wasn't as if Sanji was not doing his job as a partner; no, he still did and gave everything that Zoro wanted or needed, but that afternoon, after a hot make out session and heated argument, Sanji became quiet as he sat on the sofa. He stared out the enormous window of their bedroom, without his clothes on, and just smoked.

Orange and red hues painted the horizon as the sun slowly set. Buildings and some apartments covered the skyline a little, but Sanji did not even seem to notice that it was blocking the view. Smoke lazily went up as he breathed out after taking a drag from his cigarette. His blonde hair reflected the light outside since the interior was dark as of this moment; hence, it looked as if it were a maple leaf. The blonde curtain that usually covered the right side of his face was currently disheveled, showing the curly eyebrow and blue iris of his eye.

It's not like Zoro did not like the view by the window. Sanji, the only man that he ever thought was handsome (or beautiful, depending on the day), was his and only his. Even his colleagues in the dojo where he worked at were envious that he was able to get Sanji. Those creamy white lean six pack were heaven to look at and he had just enough self control not to run to where he was and slide his hands (or tongue) over them.

Tangled in the dark bedsheets and blanket, Zoro was able to watch Sanji properly when he propped his head against the headboard, his elbows supporting his weight. He dared not disturb the man as he gently eased himself up from where he sat and went to the nightstand, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray that was now filled with the rest of Sanji's wasted cigarette butts. He took another drag before he finally put it out.

This time, knowing his boyfriend was finally calmer, Zoro cleared his throat and spoke softly, "What's bothering you? Are you okay?"

Zoro knew that moving to Japan was the hardest decision that Sanji had to make in his entire life. He was already famous in Manhattan, living the life of a respected chef who already had his own restaurant. He had to give up everything just for Zoro to achieve his. Not only that, but he had to move to a country that was an unknown territory; a place where he had never been to. It was, Zoro had thought, was the noblest thing someone had to offer him. But right now, he was not so sure if Sanji was happy just to be with him.

"Hmm? I think," Sanji answered hesitantly, "I am."

Zoro felt the bed dip as Sanji laid down next to him. He could smell the faint smoke that clung to the blonde as he snuggled to his boyfriend. He did not often do it, but at times like this, he wanted Sanji to know that he was needed. He craved Sanji like how his boyfriend craved cigarettes. It's just a matter of timing whenever he was like this and he knew that Sanji enjoyed this sort of attention. After all, the blonde was a romantic.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked once more. "You seem," he paused for a few seconds to fish for the right word, "off."

He rubbed Sanji's collarbone as he waited for an answer. Sanji never liked it when Zoro pressed him for answers and though he was a bit impatient, Zoro did not want a fight that was sure to brew if he did not hold his horses.

Sanji's next answer caught him off guard. "I watched a porn last night and I wanted to try it."

"Porn?" his voice hitched as he repeated the only word that registered clearly in his brain. _What kind of porn_ , Zoro wanted to ask. He knew that Sanji was straight as fuck before they met, and he never asked what happened to the blonde's sexuality. Sanji's nose still bled whenever he saw a woman that was his taste, but never did Zoro see him cheat. Not that he wanted to, of course.

However, Sanji's answer sort of hurt because he never realized that Sanji still watched porn. And while Zoro was at work! Was it a heterosexual porn? Was it _gay_ porn? Zoro was not sure.

"Uh..." Sanji stirred in his embrace and he knew that his boyfriend was embarrassed. "I have no idea how to tell you."

Zoro wanted to switch on the lights just to take a look at Sanji's face. Whenever the blonde was shy or embarrassed, his pale skin would turn into rubies and Zoro did nothing else but laugh at him. Except right now, Sanji was telling him something too personal to laugh at. "Okay," he said quietly as he continued to massage his partner, "I'm listening."

Sanji sighed heavily before he answered, making Zoro grip a little harder on his collarbone. "It was a threesome."

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to introduce what would happen so... I hope this would excite you though.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Bored

**Sanji watched a porn and he wanted to try it.**

A/N: Okay, so... I was planning on posting this on Friday, but I just got excited. Hence, chapter two guys!

* * *

It was already quarter to ten and Zoro was still at work. Sanji had been doing nothing except watch TV all day long. Sadly, he could not even enjoy some of the variety shows that ran because all of them were in Japanese. He had nothing against the language, but he did not have the time to learn even simple words to save him. He and Zoro had been dating for a year and a half already when he was asked to teach in a kendo school in Tokyo. Sanji just came home from work when Zoro told him the news. Of course, he was happy that Zoro was asked to teach. It had been Zoro's dream ever since he was young and who was Sanji to deprive him of that?

Unfortunately, he was already too attached to Zoro to let him leave and move to Japan alone. Who knows how many people have broken up because of the distance that separated them? He did not want that to happen so, even though he was happy with his life in the bustling Manhattan, he chose to fly with Zoro to Tokyo. On the first few weeks, he was preoccupied: cleaning the apartment that they just bought then, fixing and tweaking this and that until the bedroom and kitchen were useful, and buying the right furniture and other appliances. Now, he was just plain _bored_.

Boredom was never in Sanji's books, until Japan came to his life. He couldn't make friends because of the language barrier and he couldn't even go to the market and buy fresh meat and vegetables because he couldn't even haggle! What was a man supposed to do when his boyfriend was out there working in gods knew where?

That was when he changed the channel and he was able to watch porn. Good thing about porn was - _is_ \- you could understand it in any language. Porn was _universal_. Whether it's in French, English, or even Japanese, you knew what was happening. And boy was Sanji glad that he was able to change the channel!

On the show, there were two men that walked in an abandoned warehouse wearing only a pair of shorts. At first sight, Sanji thought that it was sort of a movie. He even popped some popcorn in the microwave, thinking that it might be an action film. Then, the men started to strip while groping each other in his fourth bite. Sanji almost spit the popcorn that was in his mouth at that moment. It's not as if he and Zoro did not do that, quite the contrary actually. However, it was the first time that he had explored that kind of territory as far as porn went.

Now that he was in the middle, he just had to continue with the show. This was something that he had to find out sooner or later, it's just that sooner came first. The two men now were battling out with their tongues, licking different parts of their body, jacking each other off as they went through the procedure. Sanji didn't know that even gay porn was that arousing and by the time the third person came out, Sanji already had his fly open, his hard on sticking out from it.

The third man was handsome in Sanji's opinion, better than the two, but of course, porn needed some of the best creations the world could offer. Indeed, the man was stunning, especially when he took off his clothes. He asked (in Sanji's understanding) the other man to give him a blow job in which he obliged. The other man who seemed to have been neglected, finally decided that he did not want to be left out. He did the most amazing thing that Sanji thought never happened to intercourse between men: he lapped the entrance of the one giving a blow job!

 _Shit!_ Sanji thought as his right hand unconsciously went to grip his hard on as he watched the man lick the other's entrance. Blow jobs, he knew how they felt. Fingers, he knew how they moved inside him. Dick, oh, boy no one could he compare Zoro's dick to. Not that he had any experience with gay sex except with Zoro, and he was fine with that. The mosshead was skilled at making him come, making him utter sounds that he could never produce outside their home, and making him a mess, but... Tongue? Nope. Zoro had never done that to him yet. Threesome? He had never thought he would want to experience it. Yet, somehow this porn was giving him ideas on what he wanted to happen to _him!_

The thing was, he did not know how to tell Zoro about this... extreme kink that he was having. As he went on watching the show, he could feel a deepening whirlpool of sensations just below his abdomen. A shiver ran through him as blood throbbed in the veins of his aching cock. _Fuck!_ He knew that he was coming already as he pumped himself. Seeing how the men in the show fucked each other dry, he knew just what kind of treat he would like to have.

He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes as white sparks of light blinded him for a second or two. He still pumped his cock until he could no more feel it twitching in his grip. _Damn! That was the best orgasm I had in weeks._

As he went down from his high, still heaving breaths, he got up and went to the bathroom. He still held some of his wetness in his hand and it was bothering him a little. "A shower might be a good thing to take my mind off of that for a moment," Sanji decided, nodding in agreement with himself.

He took his time in scrubbing himself under the warm pelting water, thinking of nothing else except recipes that he wanted to try, just so he would not jump on Zoro when he came home. After all, he knew that the mosshead would be tired and would not be willing to make out. Or maybe not make out, but have sex. Yeah, definitely Zoro would put up a fuss and they would end up fighting instead of cuddling. He went back to reciting recipes in his head until he finished his shower.

By the time he was toweling himself dry, Zoro came home noisily. Sanji could hear the man's boots clomping in the living room as he moved about, putting things in different places.

"Sanji?" Zoro called.

Thankfully, Sanji had already dressed up for the night when his lover called for him. His hair was still damp and was not obeying him. In the end, he had to just brush it up and wait until it dried. "Meh, it's just the two of us anyway," he said to himself as he went downstairs.

"Oi, moss brain, why are you so late?" Sanji asked as he took Zoro's shinai and placed it on its rack.

"The students left a mess in the dojo and I had to clean up after them. A fight broke between two boys and the boss wanted to me to talk to their parents," Zoro explained as he took off his socks.

"Oh," Sanji mused as he sat down beside his lover. "Must have been a tough day."

"Tell me about it," Zoro said as he relaxed, leaning his head against Sanji's shoulder. "Thank goodness, tomorrow's a day off!"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Male Escorts

**Pardon the grammatical errors... I did not proof read it, yet again T^T**

 **I'd like to acknowledge the people that commented on the previous chapters. YOU are so kind, leaving me with those lovely comments. Thanks for taking time to read this story.**

Chapter summary: _Uhm... Zoro researches?_

* * *

When Sanji told Zoro about the threesome porn that he had watched, he couldn't believe his ears. He had not watched gay porn since he and Sanji became a couple and now that the blonde was open to the idea, he just couldn't stop but wonder how they would do what Sanji wanted. He had never fantasized fucking Sanji with another person so, he had no idea how they would do a threesome.

"Sanji," Zoro murmured, "are you sure about that?" Sanji just nodded.

"Okay," Zoro said, "I'll see what I can do."

He held Sanji tight as the blonde gradually drifted off to sleep, slowly strumming his fingers in the golden locks of his lover. He thought about some ways on how he could fulfill the request of his lover as he waited for the sandman to come and get him to the world of dreams. Just then, he realized something. It was easier than he had thought earlier. He was in Japan, right? And Japan has a lot to offer! He just needed to find out what the best way would be. As he thought deeply, finally, slumber took him.

Zoro woke up with a start the following day. He felt cold and when he patted Sanji's side of the bed, he realized that his lover had already left to start the day. He breathed in energy and stretched his arms as he stood up. Knowing that Sanji would be in the kitchen, his feet just walked towards there automatically.

"Hey," Zoro said as he approached his lover.

Sanji was pouring brewed coffee into two mugs. Breakfast was already prepared, Zoro noticed: poached eggs and mashed potatoes. He was glad that Sanji did not prepare something too elaborate this morning. Sanji tended to keep making dishes that were too expensive for his tastes, not that he minded being treated like a king once in a while.

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched what his boyfriend was good at. Sanji's fluid movements in the kitchen were like how he moved in bed: smooth and collected. Just thinking about it made all of his blood go down south. He just had to smile lovingly at Sanji. He was so proud that the blonde in front of him was his. He was just so happy and he'd do anything to make him happy, too.

"Hey to you, too," Sanji greeted, handing him a mug of steaming coffee which he took gladly, the aroma of the caffeine made him become fully awake in an instant.

They sat at the black marble countertop as they ate their breakfast, the symphony of forks and knives clinking as they hit the china were like music in the silence of the kitchen. Sanji hated it when Zoro chewed too loudly that he had gotten accustomed to eating quietly by now.

"So," Sanji started, "what's the agenda for today?"

Zoro paused his movements as he mused, sticking half of his fork in a corner of his mouth, "Well, I'm planning on checking out a website after we eat."

"Hmm?" Sanji murmured in mid bite of his poached egg, "What kind of website is it?"

"Uh," Zoro dropped his fork and scratched the back of his neck, "I'll check it out before I tell you. Is that fair?"

He wanted to find out first, if what he had in mind really happened in Japan. He didn't want Sanji to be hoping for something that he wasn't too sure about.

Sanji stilled before he smiled, "Okay. I get it. In that case, I'll clean up the kitchen while you do your stuff." He stood up and brought the plates to the sink.

"Sounds like a good plan," Zoro agreed, standing up as well, chugging down the rest of his coffee which was now a bit cooler. He handed the empty plates and mug to Sanji, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and went up to their room.

Zoro settled down at the desk in the far corner of their room. He switched on his laptop and it whirred to life after a minute, showing his face smiling widely while Sanji was pinching his right cheek. It was a picture of them when they went to Italy for their anniversary. Seeing his desktop wallpaper always made his heart skip a beat, not that he told it to Sanji. Nope.

He logged on Google and typed, **male escorts**.

His breath hitched as he saw the results. There were at least ten male escort services that were probably good or maybe, even excellent. Zoro grinned as he clicked the first link. The webpage was not that enticing for Zoro since it seemed a bit dull in his opinion. Dark background, and red and black texts were its features. Zoro shrugged as he explored it.

 _High Quality Escort Men_

 _ **ONE PIECE VIP**_

 _Dear non-Japanese customers:_

 _We provide out-call service to any area within Tokyo._

 _Our out-call service charge is 5500JPY._

 _We deliver our boy to your own home or hotel room._

After reading most of the guidelines, Zoro's eyes darted to the fine print. After all, everything _has_ a fine print.

 _If you wish to have anal sex, we would really appreciate it if you ask for this in advance._

This was it: the answer to Sanji's request! Oh, boy, he would be so thrilled to know that his wish would come true. Zoro giddily clicked **List of Boys** and was rewarded with different faces of male escorts One Piece VIP had to offer. There were various men to choose from, depending on the age and kind of service a customer wanted. Just like how the saying went, 'There are plenty of fish in the sea.' And this was their sea, and the fish were already provided.

Zoro checked out one boy's profile which seemed to fit his liking and was amazed at what he saw. There were at least four pictures of the male escorts in each of their profiles, Zoro noted. Found on one side of the page, vertically, were the vital statistics of each boy. At the bottom of their photos, horizontally, their preferences and what kind of service they can offer were also posted.

Curious, Zoro enlarged one of the photos of Kid, whom he now knew when he had glanced at the name. Kid wore a black, long sleeved dress shirt along with dark pants. He was sitting on an inclined scarlet sofa and held a glass of red wine in one hand as he stretched his arms towards his leather shoes. Zoro had to gulp air at what he had seen. Yes, Sanji was beautiful and handsome, but this man was stunning, too. The red hair was like flame of fire that licked his head and the angle of his face was exceptionally proportional. Even the soft eyeliner that he wore gave accent to his eyes. And the red light at the background gave his features proper highlights. _Wow, how come I didn't know this really existed until now?_ Zoro asked himself as he enlarged another photo of the same man.

If checking out another man was infidelity, Sanji would kill him this instant. His jaw just dropped to the floor when he saw the next picture. Kid was still wearing a dress shirt, but this time, it was unbuttoned and showed his muscular torso. That did not stop there, though. Zoro's eyes slowly gazed downwards, to the bottom of the picture and gasped. He was now looking at a thin trail of hair starting from the navel down until... he closed his eyes and started to picture Zeff, Sanji's father - blonde and had an outstanding braided moustache - naked to stop his blood that was flowing south. Now he knew how Sanji felt whenever he saw girls that were voluptuous.

Stopping himself from having a severe nosebleed, he went back to the homepage to see the other men. Though, he did not click more of their images to enlarge them. He just scanned the names to be familiar with them and know about their preferences.

While browsing, he heard the door open. He turned around and cocked his head to the side as he smiled at the blonde who was now in front of him. Half naked and was sweating from the effort that he exerted in cleaning the kitchen, Sanji was a sight to behold. Okay, no one can give him a hard on that fast except for Sanji.

"Come 'ere, babe," Zoro cooed, reaching for Sanji.

Sanji mirrored his smile as he sat down on his lap, linking his arms around Zoro's neck. "Are you ready to tell me what you were looking for?"

Zoro looked at Sanji longingly before he answered huskily, "I'd like to play with you first." He then planted light kisses along Sanji's jawline, trailing down the blonde's Adam's Apple.

The kisses elicited moans from the blonde which excited Zoro even more. He could feel his cock tenting in his pants as Sanji tangled his fingers in his hair, a massage that made him shiver in all the right ways... and places.

"God, Zoro," Sanji murmured in between Zoro's kisses.

The sense of urgency was there. Zoro could not stop himself anymore and just had to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist. Standing up, he carried Sanji while continuing to assault his neck and jaw before moving towards his lips. He brought them to the bed and in one swift motion, he was suddenly on top of Sanji. Tongues fought as they sought domination inside Sanji's mouth, in which Zoro won.

"Ah," Sanji groaned as Zoro left his mouth.

Zoro placed his hands on each side of the bed next to Sanji's head to loom over him. "May I?" He asked as he moved one of his hands, his thumb hooking on the band of the blonde's pajamas, asking for permission.

"Ye-," Sanji had not even finished answering when Zoro grabbed the pajamas down along with the blonde's boxers. "Fuck, watch it!" Sanji growled, and smacked Zoro's shoulder, when the tip of his arousal was caught by the garter.

"Sorry," Zoro apologized, kissing the head to appease Sanji's irritation.

"Hmm..." Sanji just murmured as Zoro pulled down his pajamas and boxers, removing his arousal from its confinement.

And without any warning, Zoro took in Sanji full, up to the hilt. He bobbed his head, taking in the taste and length of Sanji. Zoro groaned appreciatively as he heard Sanji's moans and grunts as he moved above Sanji. He licked the underside of the blonde's cock before he sucked on the head and deep throated him again. He was relentless as he devoured his lover with fervor of lust and love. It was like he was thirsty, and Sanji was the alcohol that he just had to drink to get drunk.

Sanji's hand had now moved to his hair, gripping the fine greens and was now fucking his mouth with greed. "Faster, Zoro," the blonde blurted which sounded like a growl and a moan. He thrusted in and out of Zoro's mouth not even pausing to let Zoro have enough oxygen. Not that Zoro wasn't enjoying it. In fact, he was more aroused than he was earlier. The smell of tobacco and minty aroma of Sanji along with the sounds that he was making were gravity, pulling Zoro down into the fires of lust

He gently moved away from Sanji, easing out the blonde's cock from his mouth. His hand did not stop though; he still pumped Sanji's length with it, his saliva slick to the touch. He sat down properly, his chest heaving and cock twitching in his pants. He cleared his throat and huskily spoke, "I want you."

Sanji nodded, all too blissed out to even speak. He smiled at that, knowing that he had the same effect to Sanji just like the blonde had in him. Even though they've been together for almost two years, these things still made him fall for Sanji even more. "Babe," he cooed, letting Sanji know that he was ready to take him.

He finally moved away from his lover, earning him a longing groan, to take off his pants. His cock sprung free, slapping just below his navel. After throwing the piece of clothing away, he grabbed the bottle of water based lubricant that they kept in their dresser drawer and quickly popped off the cap. He squeezed some on his fingers and rubbed the liquid to heat it just a little.

Sanji bit his lower lip to suppress the moan that left his mouth as Zoro pushed a finger in his entrance, his legs parting wide to give Zoro enough room. "Don't," Zoro commanded. He hated it when Sanji tried to be quiet, knowing that the blonde was really loud whenever he made love to him. The sounds that Sanji always made were like oil for the gears in his body.

"Please," Sanji moaned as Zoro carried on, assaulting him with his finger and finally, pushing in another one.

There was nothing and everything all around him, all at the same time. Adrenaline shot through his core when he heard a loud whimper from Sanji and he just couldn't bear it any longer. His blood hummed in his veins as he pulled his fingers free from Sanji, ignoring the silent protests of his lover. He rubbed the length of his aching cock with enough lubricant, pumping it fast to fully harden it.

He then held both sides of Sanji's legs, aligning himself to Sanji's entrance, and slowly eased his entire length in. A groan left his mouth, while a gasp left Sanji's when Zoro was entirely sheathed in warmth. "Fuck, babe," Zoro breathed. Just looking at the image before him, Sanji's golden hair spread evenly on the bed with his eyes half lidded with unmistakable lust was enough to spike his hunger.

Fast and calculated thrusts. Gentle caresses. Loud moans. Heavy breathing. All of these were rolled into one as Zoro gave his all into pleasuring his lover and himself. Sweat was trickling down his temple as he moved gracefully above Sanji, thrusting in and out like a rabbit in heat. Then, in succession of solid thrusts, Sanji jerked underneath him; body quivering. A hand immediately went to the glistening and hard cock of the blonde and in two fluid, quick strokes, Sanji came hard on their stomachs and chests, his ass clenching in the action. Zoro came after him in just a few moments, a deep rumble left his throat, wires in his nerves turning haywire as Sanji's heat clenched in on him.

He sighed happily as Sanji kissed him on the forehead. Though blissed out and tired, he let himself up to grab a small towel from their dresser and wiped himself and Sanji clean, then dropped to the bed beside his lover. He wrapped an arm on Sanji's torso, sighing in bliss. "Love you," he whispered with a smile, closing his eyes.

He barely even heard Sanji's reply as he immediately drifted off to a nap.

* * *

HA! You did not think Zoro would have his eyes for _him_ did you?! LOL


	4. Chapter 4: The List

Blue orbs widened as Sanji checked each man that were lined up for him to devour. Or maybe, for them to devour him. He had not thought about it clearly yet, only he was sure that the threesome was definitely happening. His eyes darted from left to right as he checked the names and the pictures that were posted as thumbnails.

Sanji was currently looking at the men that were in the Popular column. He had enough money to pay for the service so, why not indulge, right? This would be happening once so, surely an expensive amount would not kill him and Zoro, right? He breathed in heavily as he decided to check the men one by one, frowning as he did so.

"Babe," Zoro started casually, "you look like you're about to hurl." The moss brain was laying down on the bed with an arm behind his head, just inches away from Sanji, his eyebrows quirking in an inquiring manner.

"Shut it, pea brain. I'm trying to concentrate here," Sanji spat, flicking Zoro's forehead.

Zoro snickered, but he did not care, and went back to looking at the website.

He read the names that were in the list, after translating the page to English. Some pages were not fixed in English since it was catering mostly on Japanese customers. Honestly, why are some Japanese websites pain in the ass sometimes?

 **Popular Boys**

 **Ace:**

-20 years old  
-Friendly and polite  
-Good service  
-Sporty muscle body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex)

 **Shanks:**

-28 years old  
-Gruff, but friendly  
-Great Service  
-Handsome and sexy body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex), top (anal sex)

 **Cavendish:**

-24 years old  
-Jolly, friendly and honest  
-Good Service  
-Handsome and sexy body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex), top (anal sex), bottom (anal sex)

 **Law:**

-22 years old  
-Silent and shy  
-Great service  
-Lean and sexy body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex), top (anal sex)

 **Lucci:**

-27 years old  
-Gruff and honest  
-Good Service  
-Handsome and muscular body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex)

 **X Drake:**

-27 years old  
-Friendly and honest  
-Great Service  
-Lean and muscular body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex), top (anal sex)

 **Sabo:**

-20 years old  
-Polite and silent  
-Good service  
-Sporty muscle body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex), bottom (anal sex)

 **Kid:**

-24 years old  
-Gruff and silent  
-Great service  
-Muscular and sexy body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex), top (anal sex), bottom (anal sex)

 **Mihawk:**

-28 years old  
-Silent and mysterious  
-Good Service  
-Handsome and muscular body  
-He can do foreplay (kiss and oral sex), bottom (anal sex)

He clicked each name to check out the images, starting off with Ace. He leaned back on one of the pillows that he propped up earlier and relaxed as he took in the boy's features.

Striking jet black hair with a few freckles that painted his face, he was handsomely boyish. The grin that was plastered on his face was cocky, but genuine. Just like what was written in his profile, he looked friendly enough. He enlarged one of the photos and Sanji's mouth quirked into a smile. Ace was tied up from behind in an angle where he was showing a queer tattoo on a bicep. He wore nothing besides black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, not that Sanji was interested with the rest of his clothing. Sanji's eyes stared at the muscular build of the boy, who did not really look like 20 at all. _Fuck! Are these guys really this old? His face looks eighteen to me_ , Sanji mused as he moved to another man's profile.

 _Shanks_ , he read the name, quite thinking that it was ridiculous. _Maybe it's a nickname or whatever_ , he decided. When the page buffered for a second, he almost got irritated at the Internet. As the page was finally revealed, he moaned. The man had a red hair. A red fucking hair. Who dyes their hair red these days? Then, he remembered that his lover had green hair. He removed the thought away and focused on the man's other features. He wore a plain semi-translucent white shirt which was only half buttoned, leaving almost half of his muscular chest exposed. He was standing in an awkward angle to show his lean and muscular legs as well. He was handsome in a way, but he was not Sanji's type.

He wanted to know more of the men, but it's really difficult to check out everyone. "Zoro," he turned to his lover, "did you find anyone in particular that you liked here?"

If Zoro were drinking something hot, he would have been burned, choking on the drink. Zoro's face was searing red, like he was branded. "Wha- where the fuck did that come from?" he blurted out, avoiding Sanji's gaze.

Sanji grinned widely. "Oh, you did huh?" His tone was of disinterest, but his actions were contradictory. "Who is it?"

"Sanji," Zoro warned, his voice close to a growl. He didn't want Sanji to make fun of him about his tastes... especially when it came to other men. He just did not want Sanji to know that he was not the type he used to like before Zoro knew him.

"Oh, come on, babe," Sanji japed. "What's wrong about me knowing?"

"You knowing it would earn me a month's worth of teasing, shit cook!" Zoro exclaimed.

Sanji chuckled. He loved riling up his boyfriend and it looked like he did it again. "I can't believe you have a different type!"

Zoro's eyes darkened as he answered, "Yeah. I didn't have a thing for thin blondes before you came along."

"Fuck you!" Sanji practically screamed, "I'm not thin! I'm sexy!"

"Hah," Zoro made a face and Sanji just had to punch him on the shoulder as he snickered.

He knew that Zoro was just making fun of him; that Zoro loved him. He had never thought that he would fall head over heels with the green-haired man, but he did and it was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. The excitement of every touch that Zoro offered him was beyond heaven's gift. When he started falling for the swordsman, it wasn't easy. He was a ladies' man before Zoro, and when he fell for the man, he fell hard. Zoro never hurt him deliberately and their banters were just for fun. There was no heat; no anger. And, there was attraction that neither realized until Sanji grabbed Zoro's collar one day during a fight and latched his lips onto the man.

 _The day was a bit warm and summer was just around the corner. Zoro was a year above him and it was just a month or two before Zoro's graduation. Zoro was the president of the kendo club while Sanji was a member of the kickboxing club in which both clubs sometimes held activities together._

 _It was one of their meets when Sanji fought one on one with one of the kickboxing finalists. Sanji fought hard and exerted effort, but he lost. One point. It was the worst fight that Sanji had ever participated. He fell down on his ass as Gin kicked him full on the stomach. He doubled over, coughing as he held his abdomen with a hand over it. Pain shot through him like electricity. He laid down on the blue nylon mats, his breathing short and hitching. Most of the participants laughed at him except for one. A green-headed senior._

 _Zoro, who he had learned the name from one of the green-headed's matches, outstretched his arm. He was silently telling Sanji that he was helping him. He acknowledged and held the hand and for a second that lasted a lifetime, Sanji was brought up and was able to stare at the depths of onyx orbs. Time stopped and stood still. All Sanji could feel were callous, but gentle hands. His heart was beating so hard that he thought he was going throw it up. He had never felt that way before; not with any woman that he had dated; not with anyone at all._

 _"Are you okay?" Zoro asked. His voice was filled with genuine concern that Sanji almost laughed. He did not realize that the Zoro who was famous for his unique skills was this amiable and thoughtful._

 _He cleared his throat before he embarrassed himself for staring at the man, "Yeah." He stood up and thanked him._

 _Zoro was about to turn around when Sanji grabbed his collar and just did the worst and best thing that he had done in his entire earthly existence, he kissed the man full on the lips. It was as if sparks of life filled him from within. Sanji used the muscle of his tongue to push through the parted lips of the green-headed man, who was still shell-shocked at what had happened. He closed his eyes and just let the sensation of his tongue playing with Zoro's make him woozy, his hand tightening its hold on the other man's shirt collar. And just as fast as how the kiss happened, the magic immediately disappeared._

 _Sanji lost his footing when he pressed even further onto Zoro which enabled the other man to push him away from him. "Man, what the fuck?" Zoro dusted off his shirt and dragged the back of his hand on his lips to wipe them. Deep dark eyes looked at him like he was a disgusting bug._

 _It was so embarrassing that Sanji slowly backed away and when he reached the door, he bolted out and ran. He ran like he had never had run in his life before. It was the only time that he was scared. He was scared not because of deadly weapons or huge goons, but because of shame. He was ashamed of what he had done. Though, during the kiss, everything felt just right. That was the scariest part of it all. IT FELT FUCKING RIGHT._

 _His heart was pounding, deafening him. He did not dare look behind for he did not want to know what Zoro was thinking about him; he did not want to see those eyes that were judging him. He found himself wheezing, holding his knees as he bent forward, at an empty coridor. He couldn't breathe; the short gasping intakes of air couldn't suffice the void in his lungs. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that." He kept muttering the sentence, cursing himself all throughout._

 _When he came home from school, he dumped all of his things quite haphazardly on his desk. He pressed the heels of his palms on his eyes as he replayed what he had done on his head, sitting down on the floor while he restrd his against the door of his bedroom. The kiss, the surprised look in Zoro's eyes, and the intensity of it all. Why he had let it happen was beyond him. But he found himself bringing one of his hands on his lips, recalling the taste of the swordsman. It was kind of like dark chocolate misted with cinnamon with a hint of a tangy flavor that he could not pin point exactly. Whatever it was, it tasted oh so delicious and he was craving for more._

 _However, the following weeks were hell. Sanji was not a coward. He just did not want to see Zoro near. He did not hide. He just did not know what to do once they saw each other again. No, he was not a coward. That word was never in his vocabulary. The only thing that he could think of was that he fell in love at first sight and he did not even know that it was possible. And with a man!_

Sanji shook his head as he tried to focus on Zoro. "So..." he murmured, "who is it?"

"No, Sanji. I refuse to tell you who it is." Zoro turned away, trying his best not to look at Sanji who was already giving him the puppy pout.

 **TBC**

Comments are really appreciated! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Host

Trafalgar D. Waterlaw is a host. A man whose job is to entertain people. He halfheartedly flirts and has sex with people he has never met before. In other words, he dislikes it. Ironically, he can't seem to find a reason to run away from his fucking job just like what happens tonight.

Just like any other typical day, he was drinking in peace in his favorite local bar. He likes it here. It's where he could find serenity. It's where he could somehow forget what and how he fucked up his life. And of course, just like what usually happens in movies, the peace would really have to be broken one way or the other.

He was waiting for the bartender to serve him another glass of rum when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the screen to see who's calling and groaned in irritation when he saw an unregistered number on it. For sure, it was one of those people who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. He stared at his phone which seemed like the longest moments of his life - however, it was just a matter of seconds, he unwillingly answered the call.

"Hello? Is this Law's number?" The man on the other line with a very low and masculine voice asked.

"It is. How may I be of help to you sir?" He answered with fake enthusiasm underneath it.

He placed his glass on the counter, earning him a soft clinking from the ice in his drink.

"Hello. I saw you on the site, well actually it's not me who actually saw you. It was my partner." The man on the other line cleared his throat before speaking again. He then heard him grunt irritably, when another man in the background spoke in a different language. Luckily, he understood what was said.

"That must be his partner." Law thought. Then he spoke in a cold and sneering voice but with flourish that would be thought only as airy. "What would be your request, sir?"

The customer on the other line sighed deeply, while probably thinking what or how he would say his request. There were mumbling, hushed voices that Law couldn't catch on the other line. He had to roll his eyes at that. After a moment or two, the customer spoke again. "We'd like you to come around ten tomorrow night," then he told the address which Law would have to check up online to be sure. "However, my boyfriend would like to speak with you before the call ends."

Law's patience was slowly slipping from his grasp when he heard his customer clear his throat before speaking.

"Ah. H-hello." As soon as the man on the other line spoke, Law figured that he was speaking to a different individual. This thought only irritated him. Do these assholes think of him as a toy that they could just pass around?

The man on the other line once again cleared his throat. "Ah. How should I start this? I-I think I should probably introduce myself first. Yeah. That's it." The man mumbled.

"Ow. Sorry, I was just talking to myself. Well, never mind that. Hi, again. I'm Sanji." A smile broke Law's expressionless face as he actually imagined the man waving his hands as he apologized.

"It's alright, sir." Law insisted, his smile never fading.

"Oh, enough of calling me 'sir.' I'd like to hear 'Sanji' instead."

Sanji's tone of voice had Law weak in the knees. There was something with that voice that he could not resist - something... sensual. "Alright, Sanji," he replied, clearing his throat in the process. His throat had suddenly dried up; parched like he had not been drinking for only a few moments ago.

"Law," Sanji purred, enough to sound like an aggressive tiger, "Have you ever had an experience with threesome?"

"Are you sure he'll come?" Zoro said, doubtfully.

Sanji was fixing his hair by ruffling it after putting the teensiest amount of hair wax on his blonde hair. His reflection on the mirror was stunning, what more when he was faced directly? Zoro really enjoys it whenever Sanji fixed himself. Nah! Sanji wasn't exactly vain or anything, but he just really wanted to maintain his youthful appearance.

As Zoro took a glimpse of his alluring lover in front of the mirror, he thought again about why they were going to have this unconventional experience. He was having second thoughts about the whole thing. The problem was that it was his idea and he didn't - no, he couldn't do anything about it now. It would certainly be a cause of misunderstanding between them and that's what he never wanted at all. The whole point of this was to make sure that Sanji was entertained and that he would enjoy.

This week, he had let his lover stay at home again while he worked for the both of them. It was frustrating for Sanji; even though the man had never told him how he felt about being a stay-at-home boyfriend, he knew. Sanji was always up and about in the restaurant where he used to work in Paris and knowing that he was a workaholic, this whole set up wasn't what the blonde wanted especially he was in a foreign country.

Thinking about how he asked Sanji to move to Japan, he just had to shake his head. It was all his fault why Sanji was often lonely nowadays and it was his duty to eradicate - to sweep away that loneliness. He gently eased his way to the corner where Sanji was preparing himself for the special treat, and lightly touched his lover's neck with his deft hand, calloused with the use of swords and shinai, and whispered into Sanji's ear, "Can I take you now before someone else does?" Sanji's back was now against his chest which was rising and falling fast as he heaved heavily with lust and love. And passion.

Then, without waiting for an answer, his hand swept upwards, towards the blonde hair and pulled it down, a bit gruffly but not enough to harm. At this point, his dark eyes were adjacent to Sanji's blue ones. "I want you, and only you. Always and forever." After speaking softly but with obvious lust and passion, Zoro - never taking his eyes away from Sanji - kissed his cheeks; down to his neck, nuzzling it as he bit and kissed it; towards Sanji's button up shirt just above the right nipple which was protruding, noticeable in the whiteness of the shirt and... licked it on top of the shirt, making it wet and slightly more pronounced.

Should he be late, or on time? He has been pacing the floor for almost half an hour already and still he had no answer to his question. He has never been late for an appointment in his entire life and while his attendance was in question, he also has some doubts about the particular job that he was going to partake. He can do both, bottom or top. He can even give an awesome blowjob. But what if he was to be taken by both of the men? Could he possibly do it?

He didn't have the slightest clue as to why he accepted the bloody idea. Maybe it was because of Sanji's voice, he mused. He wanted to be sure that he was ready for this because in his medical experience as a surgeon - before he had gotten himself mixed up with bad crowd and got his license taken from him - he knew how messed up it would be if he panicked while having intercourse, let alone in a threesome set up. He could end up in the hospital having a cock removed from his anus. Such a delightful sight, he sarcastically told himself.

Dressed to kill: wearing black leather boots, black skin-tight jeans, white button up shirt underneath a dark vest. This was how he presented himself in front of his clients, as much as he didn't like most of them, he had a reputation and he wanted to keep it. He had earned his reputation from the bottom of the pyramid, slowly moving his way to the top. Trafalgar D. Waterlaw was one of the best, and he would still be the best after this was over.

Gathering up his courage, he packed all the necessary paraphernalia that he needed for the night. Condom, check. Lubricant, check. Anal vibrator, check. Aside from those, he also packed some snacks and drinks, he was after all, easily hungered after having sex. And he had no idea whether the couple would provide food for a host. Assessing himself on the mirror after setting his things, he nodded, praising his good looks and good attire. Two more minutes then he journeyed to the address that was given to him.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Hi? Are there people still reading this fic? This had been stagnant for a year and I'm sorry for that.

Comments are precious, please do give some love and tell me what your thoughts about this. :)


End file.
